pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Living Dead/Capítulo 0
"Who is this irresistible creature who has an insatiable love for the dead?" —Y creo que...Tras perder a mi mejor amigo de semejante forma, añadiendo que la persona que me salvó me ha fallado, ya no me quedan motivaciones. —Ay, Ari...Que una persona te haya dejado tirada, no significa que todos los que están a tu lado te vayan a abandonar. —Aclaró Sarah, tras un suspiro. —No es cualquier persona, se trata de Pol. —Hablas como si le conociese de algo, ¿Sabes? Dí otro trago a la botella de Coca-Cola que esa chica me había servido. —¿Así que no te estás enterando de nada? —Mmm...Básicamente. —Aisintió. —Lo siento. Déjame que te lo cuente todo otra vez, que el alcohol te hace olvidar las cosas... —Eso no me pasa a mí, solamente. —Replicó, divertida. Pausa, bebí, y proseguí. —...Yo no tenía amigos. Me marginaban en mi escuela, y las pocas personas que querían saber de mí, nunca estaban a mi lado, así que empecé a pasar de todos un poco. Pasaron los años, y harta de estos, me adentré en internet, todavía mas a fondo. Me registré en un par de páginas de Pokémon, que por aquel entonces era mi obsesión. Una era un foro de rol, que cerraron hace tiempo, y la otra, era como una especie de Wikipedia, donde se escribían historias y relatos. En la primera página mencionada, sólo estuve dos días, puesto que conseguí lo que quería: un verdadero amigo, el primero que tuve. En la sala de chat del foro, conocí a Mathias, un joven francés, que residía en Barcelona. Le conocí y, como nos caímos bien, nos dimos los Messengers. Hablábamos cada día, horas y horas. Teníamos tanto en común...Aunque yo tan solo era una niña de 11 años recién cumplidos, y él me pasaba 6. Aún así, incluyendo semejante diferencia de edad, me enamoré de él al poco tiempo, sentimiento que perduro años más. Fue mi primer amor...Y el más importante que he tenido hasta el momento. —Ahá...—Dijo Sarah, mirándome con atención— Continúa. —¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Al año de conocerle, me vino a visitar a mi pueblo, donde lo vi por primera vez en persona...Su belleza no tenía palabras. Como mis padres no estaban acostumbrados a que saliese, tuve que poner la excusa de que iba a casa de alguna compañera para hacer un trabajo. Y tras pasar la primera tarde de mi vida con él, me dí cuenta de que me gustaba, y mucho. —Oooh...¡Qué monos! —Ejem...Sobra, Sarah.—me quejé— Y bueno. Nos vimos muchas veces mas, hasta el año pasado, 2012. Se tuvo que mudar a Francia otra vez, con su familia. Yo...No sabía que hacer, respecto a eso. Estaba mal. Fue mi primera depresión. El único amigo que tenía se iba, y no le vería más...Y se fue. Yo nunca le revelé lo que sentía por él. —Joder...Que putada —Sollozó Sarah, que se había emocionado, mientras se secaba la lagrimita— ¿Esa es la historia? —No no, todavía hay más. La cosa es que, se fue. Los primeros días que estuvo en Francia, ni me lo podía creer, parecía todo una fantasía. Me quedé en un estado como de burbuja, no se si me explico...Es decir, que no transmitía emociones, que ni entraban ni salían de mí. Hablaba con él por Skype, pero no lo sentía cerca...Necesitaba abrazarle, tocarle, era todo muy irreal...Las semanas fueron pasando, él cumplió los 18 y le regalaron una moto, y al cabo de un tiempo, dejó de conectarse. No sabía dónde estaba, ni que estaba haciendo. Todo era un caos. Semanas después, lo ví conectado al Skype, así que llamé, a mi sorpresa, la que contestó fue su hermana, una chiquilla que tan solo me pasaba dos años. Pregunté dónde estaba Mathias, y a pesar de que la webcam no se veía bien, por la pixelación y demases, distinguí un rictus de tristeza en su cara. Había silencio. Mary, así se llamaba aquella chica, no hablaba. Tras insistir, hasta llegar al punto de chillar, habló, y lo que dijo, esas tres dichosas palabras, me cambiaron la vida para siempre. "Mathías está muerto". Mi desesperación fue monumental. ¿Cómo? ¿Muerto? No me lo podía creer. No podía casi ni respirar. Mary asintió, y se puso a contarme lo que pasó. Se ve que, al obtener la moto que tanto deseaba, cruzó la frontera entre España y Francia, para ir a casa de su tío, residente en un pueblo cerca de los Pirineos, y que lo bajase a Barcelona en coche, para ir a verme. En esa travesía, se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, y sucedió: Un camión, que aceleró en cambio de frenar, le atropelló. Yo...Me sentía tan culpable...Mathías murió, por ir a verme a mí...Una simple cría de 13 años...Joder. Con un hilo de voz, para intentar cambiar un poco de tema, pese a que Mary también estaba llorando, le dije: "¿S-sabes...? Yo quería a Mathías." Sarah se encontraba intentando reprimir el llanto, al igual que yo. —Él murió s-sin saber que...—Tragué saliva, me costaba demasiado hablar— Nuestro amor...era correspondido. Me abalancé sobre ella, abrazándola, y me puse a llorar. Al fin había soltado todo aquello, todo ese peso que tenía encima. —¿Y dices...—preguntó Sarah, pasándome un pañuelo— dices que nunca nadie supo esto? ¿Ni tus padres? —Mis padres no sabían ni de la existencia de ese chico, tenía miedo a que, si descubrían que tenía amigos por internet, con lo sobre-protectores que son, me hubiesen quitado la posibilidad de hablar con ellos, porque aparte de Mathias, tenía a los de la otra página web. —¿Y a ellos tampoco se lo contaste? —Se encontraba asombrada. —No. —Madre mía...¿Superaste todo esto tu sola? —Ahá. Nunca me sentí muy apoyada por los demás, en ningún aspecto. Me sentía siempre fuera de lugar, pero sobre todo, inferior. Todos ellos...valían mucho. Y yo...No tengo nada en especial. Tampoco les caía bien, al parecer... —Eso dices tu. A mi me parece que tu talento es aguantar. Sigo sin creerme cómo has sido capaz de convivir con esto sin hacer ninguna locura. —¿Ninguna locura?...—Susurré, mostrando mi brazo, el cual se encontraba lleno de antiguos cortes y cicatrices. —Dios... —Fue el único método que encontré para soportar este dolor, más el después, cuando Pol, el segundo chico del cual me enamoré, el que me salvó de cometer la mayor estupidez que podría haber hecho nunca, el que me enseño a vivir denuevo, me abandonó. —¿Así que soportas el dolor infligiendote más daño? —Sarah parecía no comprenderlo. —Soy idiota, lo sé. Pero fue mi culpa. Debía pagar por ello...Debía haber sido yo la que hubiese muerto, y no Mathias. —¡No vuelvas a decir eso! —Gritó Sarah, entre lágrimas— ¡Tu no eres la culpable de nada! —¿Ah no? —Respondí, con un poco de frialdad— ¿Entonces, quien tiene la culpa? —Nadie...La culpa es de los sucesos, el destino. —¿Así que el destino, eh?...Me gustaría saber que he hecho yo para que el destino me trate con tanto odio. Me levanté de la butaca donde me encontraba sentada, y cambié la canción que inundaba en esos momentos la estancia. Broken, de Seether, no era la mejor ayuda para esa situación.